Masquerade
by Mr. Nguyen
Summary: A boy called by the name 'Masquerade' causes havoc upon the sailor scouts!


Dustin Nguyen, the 12 year-old boy known as the Masquerade. He was 5' 5", black hair, blonde streaks, his hair was all spiked up and he dressed in baggy khakis and a flannel t-shirt and a regular one inside, walked along the Promenade. Although no one knew his true idenity, he was in the 7th grade and worked along side the sailor scouts. When he used a golden cross that fit in his palm, he turned into a boy in a black cape with a hood. Then he wore a sad faced mask. He had telepathical powers and he had Earth's elements.  
  
Lita was looking through the windows of the candy shop, at the soft chocolatey cookies. When all of a sudden, the people around he collapsed onto the ground.   
  
"Oh my, we finally meet face-to-face, Ms. Jupiter," a shrill voice said, cooly.   
  
Lita turned around and held her fists. "Who is it?"  
  
"Up here," the voice said. It was on the roof of the Supermarket. It looked like a black elf with a dark cape. In his hand was a wand. "I am, no other than, the most talented, Death Marauder!" he said laughing menacingly. He waved his wand and a dark light shot at her.   
  
"Venus love and beauty shock!" a girl's voice cried. A yellow shaped heart blasted the dark energy to the side. Sailor Venus stood on a lamp post. "Now Sailor Jupiter!" she cried.  
  
"Right!" Lita nodded. "Jupiter, crystal power!" she yelled. Electricity surrounded her and she turned into Sailor Jupiter.   
  
Then, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini-moon, Mercury, Mars, Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune stood in a group behind Venus.   
  
"I see you've all met," a boy's voice echoed. Out of the darkness appeared the Masquerade. "Hello, all. Meet my half-cousin, the - ugly - Death Marauder."  
  
They all looked at him and then to the DM (death marauder). "H-h-half cousin?" Venus asked. "I thought you were on our side!"   
  
"I am, just that he's a bit of my blood. He's my bussiness!" Masquerade yelled, holding his hand up and the DM flew backwards, hollering in surprise. "Now Sailormoon!"   
  
Sailormoon nodded and brought out her wand. "Moon... princess... elemination!" she exclaimed. The DM blew backwards in the giant heart and disappeared.  
  
Mars and Mercury and Sailormoon turned and Sailormoon began, "Thanks for-"  
  
There wasn't anyone there.  
  
"Rini! Rini, pass the ball already!" Missy yelled.   
  
Rini shook her head and looked at Missy. "Oh sorry," she apologized. She was looking at Dustin. He was in her 3rd period but he had something strange about him. He excelled in all the sports and tests thrown at him but he spent most of his time sketching things than studying.   
  
While she was in class, later, everyone fell asleep.   
  
Mars and Jupiter were transformed and ran to get her. In the park, was a dark circle. "What's that?" Mars asked. She shrugged and yelled, "Mars.. flame sniper!" And a fire arrow shot at the circle. Then the circle grew.   
  
"Don't try, Sailor pouts, every energy thrown at the circle or any thing destroyed that was produced from the circle, makes it BIGGER!" DM laughed.   
  
Mars gasped. "But didn't we-?"  
  
"You thought you did," he replied.  
  
The rest of the group was there too. Neptune looked by the school shrine for God in heaven. She could've sworn she saw Rini's tutor, Dustin, by the shrine but she blinked and he wasn't there anymore  
  
Then the Masquerade stood in front of them. "Let me guess DM, you were produced by the circle and born into a family?" he asked.  
  
DM gritted his teeth. "Correct," he said angrily.  
  
Venus gasped. 'I know who the Masquerade is!' she thought. But she looked at the Masquerade and it seemed that the mask seemed sadder than usual. 'You're telepathic aren't you?' The Masquerade nodded. At that moment, the DM took his chance and shot the Masquerade with the dark energy from the circle. He fell backwards and onto the ground. Mars and Jupiter ran to him. But the Masquerade held up his hand and they flew backwards as well, into the pillars.   
  
"Stay away!" he hissed. "If you find my true idenity then I have to destroy you all," he yelled clearly.   
  
"You're on our side," Venus said, balling her hand into a fist.   
  
"Not anymore!" Masquerade laughed. He looked at them with his mask. The mask had an evil grin instead of the good frown it carried before. He raised his hand to the sky and he levitated. Then the clouds turned gray and thunder shot down and made the girls scream and try to dodge it.   
  
"Yes.." DM hissed. "Evil shall prevail." With that he disappeared.  
  
Venus ran into a hidden corner and used her mind to contact with Dustin. 'You're good aren't you? I know you can break through it, you can! Come on!'  
  
Dustin clutched his head and yelled in agony. "Get the voices out! Leave my head!" he yelled. He slowly levitated down and yelled in pain.  
  
"Now's our chance!" Jupiter cried. "Get him!" She twirled around and yelled, "Jupiter.. oh! Evolution!" she yelled. Leaves of electricity shot out and shot Dustin over and over.   
  
"Jupiter don't!" Venus cried.   
  
"Don't be harsh!" Mercury exclaimed.  
  
Mars didn't agree with those two. "Mars, flame sniper!" she yelled, a fire arrow shooting Dustin. The cherry blossom leaves slowly floated down onto him.   
  
The pain seared through him and he couldn't hold on any longer. But the dark circle fed more dark energy into him. He rose up and looked at them.   
  
"Dark energy... release!" he yelled. Clouds of darkness surrounded them and they fell into a deep.. deep sleep.. 


End file.
